Out of Mind
by Metallicz72
Summary: Trying to start off on a clean slate, Rose and her family moves to Gravity Falls. All she wants is for things to go back to normal, but that changes when a space demon by the name of Bill shows up and demands she lets him use her body for possession. Now Rose has a choice to make; either be possessed or find the Rift herself. Little does she know, it only gets weirder from here.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind-of edited, but not really. I fixed some parts.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Rose…Rose!"

I sighed, taking out one ear plug to give my older brother an annoyed glare. He had been waving his palm in front of my face for the last five minutes.

"What is it Connor?" I muttered.

"Mom just called. She said she's gonna be home later so dinner's probably going to be off."

I nodded absentmindedly, putting my ear plug back in as I flipped a page in my book. I was currently, curled up on the couch in the living room of our new house. Mom was all too eager to take a new job and move out after dad had left. But I couldn't blame her for a change in scenery. He practically ditched us for a young, blonde chick and left half-assed apology note on the kitchen table.

Mom changed after that, well, we all kind of did.

Her smiles didn't reach her eyes anymore, and when she laughed, it sounded empty. There was also those times when she'd stumble over an old photo of dad and her, and she'd excuse herself to go to her room and cry.

And I hated dad for that. He put her through so much pain, he put all of us through it.

I bit my lip, and tried to push the thought out of my head. I didn't want to think any more about the past. Moving here to Gravity Falls was supposed to be our clean sleet. We came here to start over.

Connor was laying on the floor, eyes glued to the screen as he played video games. I knew he was playing with some of his friends because he had his headphones on, but that didn't stop him from being loud and obnoxious. I had to stick my bookmark in and slam my book shut when he started screaming at his friends to cover him, while the sound of many gunshots blared out of the speakers.

Connor was being too loud. And I needed silence.

I stuck my gray fuzzy socks into my combat boots, and wrapped a scarf around my neck before heading out. There wasn't much I knew about Gravity Falls, other than that it was a small town where the citizens knew everyone. I already knew I was going to be the odd one out coming next week when I started high school, and I was less than excited. But the only good thing so far was the woods.

* * *

It was wondrous, and seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. There was something about these woods that seemed to bring the peace and silence that I craved. And the solitude. I changed a lot too since the move, but I don't think my behavior was as drastic as Mom's. I just became snarkier, and more distant. But I liked being alone, because it gave me time to think…and read.

I stopped at a small stream, the sunlight reflection of the clear water which caused it to shimmer brightly. It was nice right here, and I gave a small smile.

I sat down, my back against the tree as I pulled my knees up to my chest , and opened up my book again. It was only a few minutes into reading that I felt something strange was happening. Something felt off. Maybe I was being irrational, but it felt like there was something watching me.

A tiny shiver ran down my back, and I kept losing focus on where I was reading. By the fifth time I realized I had reread the same sentence, I knew something was up. That strange, eerie feeling of being watched didn't go away. In fact, it only increased, to the point that I felt like a thousand stares were all pointed at me.

I looked around my surroundings quickly, trying to see what was giving me this strange feeling. I flinched at the sounds of a rustle in a bush, ad my frantic gaze darted to small bush right across the stream. I then noticed how quiet it suddenly was. Not even the soft sounds of the crickets chirping could be heard, and that strange feeling only swelled in my chest. I squinted at the bush, trying to keep the panic down.

All of a sudden, a squirrel jumped out of the bush, and I shrieked in surprise. I nearly dropped my book into the stream, if I hadn't caught it at the last second. The squirrel who was sniffing, looked up at me.

"Phew," I breathed out, bringing the book back on my lap. I glared at the squirrel, "Dude, not cool."

The squirrel tilted its head, his beady brown eyes zeroed in on me, and I sucked in a sharp breath. But then, he scampered away, dashing fast across the leaves. I stared off in the direction the squirrel ran, wondering why it suddenly dashed off like that. It was as if it was running from something…but I didn't really scare it?

"Hiya."

I shrieked again, nearly jumping a foot in the air as my head turned to see a pair of striking, yellow eyes staring back at me. I screamed this time, hopping up from my spot near the stream, and bolted back through the woods. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life, my calves were burning, and it felt like my lungs were on fire! Seriously, I need a Gold Gym's membership or something!

It felt like I had been running for hours, when it was only a few minutes. I nearly collapsed next to a tall tree, and my eyes were wide as I inhaled as much air as possible. My lungs were still burning, but the sensation dulled to a slight throb as I panted like a very, very old dog.

Sweat had gathered around my forehead, and I wiped it on the back of my sleeve. I took a few more moments to recollect myself, before I finally stood up, and looked left and right. Nothing was there, and whatever ….that was didn't seem to be following me.

I think the coast was clear.

I sighed loudly in relief, leaning back against the tree, and sliding down until my butt touched the ground.

"I…really need to get in shape." I huffed.

"Yeah, no kidding. The way you ran was pitiful." A significantly male voice responded.

I was on my feet in seconds again, barely having the energy to scream since I was still panting. The boy next to me started laughing, like I told him the world's funniest joke. He was hunched over, with one hand gripping his stomach as he laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. And if that wasn't enough of a bizarre sight, as I was backing away from the crazy stalker boy, I realized that he was floating.

Freaking floating!

I had to blink several times just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope, he's still floating.

"W-Who a-are you?!" I blurted out, still not over the fact that he was hovering a foot off the ground.

The boy's chuckles finally died off, and he straightened up. He was tall, practically a few heads above me, with a lanky form. He had sun-kissed skin, with long, curly blonde hair that seemed almost golden. He was dressed in a dark tuxedo, with a yellow blazer, and a matching long, sleeveless coat that fell to his ankles. But what was even more bizarre than his choice of clothing, were his bright yellow eyes with dark pupils that were narrowed like a cat's. His eyes gleamed with devious intentions, and if that wasn't enough, then the wicked smirk on his face said it all.

"The names Cipher. Bill Cipher, but you can just call me Bill." He said haughtily, and I flinched as a skinny top and a cane suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He bowed lowly, dipping the top-hat before straightening it up and fixing it on his head.

"And you must be the flesh-bag known as Rose."

I blinked, "How the hell do you know my name?!"

"I'm an intergalactic space demon," He said in a matter-of-factly tone, swinging his cane, "I know everything, kid."

"Hold on," I said, raising a finger, "Did you just say 'space demon'?"

The boy grinned wickedly, "Sure did! You probably don't recognize me, because I'm not in my real form. This is just my human form. Huh…skin is so weird. It's all flimsy and easily penetrable." He seemed to mutter offhandedly, before his strange eyes darted back to me, "Anyway, I didn't come all the way here for a hello. I have a task for you."

He took a step forward, and I immediately took two steps back. There was something about this guy that had me completely on edge. I could already feel the hairs on my arms rising.

"You see, I've been trying to take over this world for a while now…but I need a certain little device to do it. It's called a Rift, and it was created when a friend of mine opened a portal to another universe. Now, in order for me to fulfill my evil plans, I'm gonna need that Rift. And since I can't get in, I'm gonna need a body."

I just shook my head, "Okay, what the hell is this? A prank or something? Because if it is, I swear it's not funny!" I looked around for the hidden cameras, waiting for some crew to jump out, and the TV host to tell me I've just been pranked.

Because none of this could be real.

"Oh, it's real alright," Bill said, and tapped his head with one finger, "I can read minds, it's a part of the demon gig!"

I glared at him, "Prove it."

"Well," He practically purred as he floated around me, "I know you were just thinking about how unbelievably funny and attractive I am."

"N-No I wasn't!" I stuttered, and felt my face flush a light pink.

"But now you are." He whispered into my ear, and I felt my heart skip a beat in absolute shock.

"Eek! H-How are you doing that?!" I shrieked, scooting as far away from him, while also pushing the sudden thoughts about his appearance out of my mind.

"What this?" he asked, lazily crossing his arms behind his head, "It's just another demon perk."

Okay, I think I've seen enough for tonight. Slowly, I started backing up, shifting my feet so I could get ready to bolt off again, when an arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulder and brought my flush up against him.

"So, about that body part. I'm gonna need to possess someone." He said nonchalantly, as if we were talking about the weather.

"What the-let me go, you pyscho!" I growled, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

Bill sighed, "I need an answer Rosie, we don't have all day."

"Hell freaking no!" I snarled, still trying to break free. My heart pounded so hard I could feel it in my ears.

Bill finally let go of me, and I gasped as I staggered away from him, "You know what, I'm feeling generous enough to let you sleep on it. You got two days to make up your mind, before I come to get you! See ya later, Rosie!"

And just like that, the pyscho stalker was gone in a poof.

My hands were on my knees as I recollected my breath, and my thoughts. Once my mind stopped feeling like it was spinning like a tea cup at Disneyland, I stood up and looked around me. The woods were quiet, other than the occasional chirp of crickets.

"Just what the hell happened to me?" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it seems like you guys like the story. Sorry it took me a while to come out with the next chapter, but I've been busy these past months. But I do kind of got an idea of where I want this story to go now.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

As soon as I saw the familiar, soft brown paint of my house, I nearly let out a cry of relief. My lungs were burning, and my calves felt like they were on fire from the way I ran out of those woods. I yanked the door open, breathing raggedly as I quickly stepped inside, glancing behind me to make sure there was no psycho-stalker with crazy yellow eyes, before I proceeded to slam the door shut. I leaned my back against the door, for extra reassurance, and waited as my chest heaved up and down. My heart was still racing a mile a minute, and my mind was still spinning from that freakish encounter.

"Rose? Is that you?" I heard Connor's voice call out.

Never in my life had I been so _happy_ to hear his voice again.

"Yeah," I breathed out, kicking off my combat boots, and turning to lock the door, "I'm back." I took another minute to gather myself, dusting the leaves that got stranded in my hair in my dash to get out of the woods, before walking back into the living room. Connor was still in the same position I had left him in; sitting with his legs crossed at the bottom of the couch, his gaze still glued to our TV. But as I slumped back on the couch, he took a minute to glance at me, before raising his eyebrows.

He snorted, "What happened to you?"

 _You don't even wanna know._

"Nothing," I mumbled, even as the events sped through my mind again. It was like watching a horror movie.

"You look beat." He muttered, before yelling at his friends again. Apparently, someone almost shot him.

"It was a long walk." I answered bluntly, but on the inside, I was still trying to calm myself down.

Connor snorted again, before nearly giving me a heart-attack when he suddenly shouted, raising a fist in the air. My eyes widened, as a silent scream left my body, before I placed a hand on my chest. _Thanks a lot, Connor._ He of course, wasn't paying any attention because he was too busy doing his little victory-dance, and I screamed a few obscenities at him, before heading upstairs.

I walked into my room, running my hands through my hair as I still tried to calm myself down. _I think I need a nap._ I sat down on my bed, staring at the digital clock for a second, before remembering my phone was in my pocket this whole time and prayed it hadn't been damaged from all my hilarious trips and falls through the woods. I smiled when it was relatively unharmed, and unlocked the screen. I had gotten one text, from my closest friend back in Virginia named Hailey, which I responded to before putting it on my nightstand. I rolled on my side, staring out at the window that unfortunately, displayed Gravity Falls' woody-glory, and sighed before relaxing myself enough to drift into sleep.

* * *

 _I was walking in the woods again. I knew, because I could feel the dried leaves and dirt beneath my toes, I had no shoes on. A small wind picked up, blowing the fall air through my tangled hair, and I could smell the earthy scent in the air. The scent actually calmed me, as I kept moving forward, walking slowly, past the thin, long trees until I eventually picked up on the sounds of flowing water._

 _I looked around. It felt like the world had been placed through some kind of sepia-tinted filter. I couldn't make out the details much past the trees around me. I couldn't even see the sun in the sky, but I knew it had to be there, because of all the brightness streaming through the slips of leaves. But still I found my feet walking towards the sound of water, which was louder than any of the fauna in the forest._

 _I had finally found the stream, just like I had last seen it. I climbed over the short bushes, and knelt down next to the running water, so clear that I could see my reflection staring back at me. I smiled a little bit, staring down at myself, but all traces of pleasantry was erased when I saw a dark figure's reflection, creeping up behind me. My stomach dropped, and a familiar surge of dread and terror rolled inside me as I quickly turned around._

 _"Oh no." The words left my mouth before I even processed it._

 _"Oh_ yes _." Said the psycho-stalker, his eerie yellow eyes seemed to light up as he grinned down at me. He was in the same get-up as before._

 _I tried to run away, but I found myself frozen there, as if someone had pressed pause on a remote._

 _"I...I can't move!" I exclaimed, still trying to shake free._

 _"Well yeah, that's because I put a spell on you to stop you from moving." He said matter-of-factly, as if_ I _should already know this._

 _"Get away from me, you creep!" I yelled at him, "Leave me alone!"_

 _"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," He said, shaking his head with a condescending smile, "Haven't you learned anything from our last meeting? C'mon, I thought you were supposed to be one of the smarter humans."_

 _"Stop calling me that." I glared at him. If I couldn't run away, the least I could do was try to defend myself._

 _Psycho-stalker chuckled, "What, Rosie? It's a nickname. It's cute. I like it."_

 _"I don't." I growled._

 _"Hehe," He chuckled again, bending down so that he was right in front of me. I tensed for a moment, wide eyes with fear, wondering what he was going to do next. I twitched when he poked my nose, "Boop."_

 _"Stop playing games with me!" I yelled at him, "Tell me what you want, or let me go."_

 _"You know what I want Rosie," He said, standing up again, "I need a body."_

 _"Yeah, but you said you'd give me time."_

 _"Yeah, I did," His grin turned devious, "But I didn't say I wouldn't bother you until you made a decision."_

 _"I'll never let you have my body, you freak!"_

 _"Aww, thank you," He gushed, as if I told him a compliment. He laughed again._

 _My anger faltered at that laughter. "You're...you're insane."_

 _"That I am." He agreed, humming happily before bending down again, "Well, I won't keep you for long. I just wanted to make sure ya knew I was real. And that I am waiting."_

 _"You'll never get my body." I stated firmly._

 _"Oh please, don't you know who I am, Rosie?" He gestured to himself, "I'm Bill Cipher! Conqueror of thirteen different dimensions already! I always get what I want!"_

 _"Why do you need this one if you have so many?" I asked him._

 _He grinned; a grin that told me not only was I dealing with a supernatural psychopath, but also a wicked villain. "Because I'm evil."_

 _My eyes widened again in shock, and before I could say another word he pulled out this cane, and used it to draw a line, a line that opened up into another world. A world that looked like it was filled with chaos. Was that his dimension? I shivered at the thought of it._

 _"Sweet dreams, Rosie." He winked at me, before everything faded away._

* * *

I jolted up from my bed, looking around in the dark room. It took me a moment to realize that this was my room, and that I was on my bed, and not somewhere frozen in the woods. I breathed in another sigh of relief, before pulling the covers off of me and hopping out of bed. My face felt like it was on fire, and I could feel the sweat that had gathered on my forehead and at the back of my neck. I walked into the bathroom, flipping on the light to look at myself.

Brown, crazy-wide eyes. Paled skin.

I took a moment to calm myself down, again, before running my hands through my hair. I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm afraid that maybe those things that happened earlier in the woods weren't just all some hallucination I was beginning to pass it of as. I saw the psycho-stalker-or, _Bill_ , as he calls himself-again. He was in my dreams. In my _head_.

There was no denying the truth anymore.

"Rose?"

I turned around, and felt like singing when I realized it was my mom. I smiled, wrapping her in a big hug. "Mom! When did you get back?"

"Hours ago," She answered, sounding confused, "I heard shouting. Are you okay, Rose?"

 _Nope. I think I was the farthest thing from okay._

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just...had a bad dream."

She nodded, "It wasn't about...?"

"No, it wasn't about him. I hate him." I growled. I knew she was referring to my dad. As sad as it was, before he left us in the dust, my dad and I used to be close. Really close.

"It's okay to feel sad, honey." She said softly.

I shook my head firmly, "Like _hell_ I will." I wasn't gonna feel sad. He made his choice.

"Rose," She warned, probably about my language.

I sighed, "Sorry mom."

"Alright, go back to bed sweetie."

I nodded tiredly, walking out of the bathroom and back to my room. She kissed me on the cheek, before turning off the lamp light. I stared out the window again, wondering if I was really going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

 **And here it is. A little more insight on Rose. More Bill craziness lol.**


End file.
